The Chapters to Come
by Casa Circe
Summary: Archie and Regina share a drink of apple cider on a cool autumn evening.


THE CHAPTERS TO COME

FICTOBER PROMPTS: Apple, Hearth, Queen

NOTE: These prompts were perfect for Regina and since I will be shipping Regal Cricket to the very end, I decided to write a little something for this obscure ship. I just love their dynamic and I wish we could see them interact more. And with Robin gone, there's even more of a chance (at least in my fanon) that they can be endgame.

This is set sometime before season six begins, when the group just gets back from the Underworld and when the characters from the Land of Untold Stories have just arrived in Storybrooke. Nothing really ship-py goes on, but it's just a simple renewal of acquaintance or friendship, in a way, and hopefully the beginning of something deeper. It's too soon for anything else to develop but I just want them to still be close friends, despite everything.

They've known each other a while and Archie knows her pretty well, almost as much as her own family. I just want to see them interact more. I couldn't really think of a very creative title so I just went with that.

Anyway, if anyone happens to still be interested in reading about these two, please do let me know what you think!

.

.

"Archie!" Regina cried as she opened her door to an unexpected visitor. "What a pleasant surprise."

"I heard you were back in town," Dr. Hopper said with a smile, "And I just wanted to check and say hello."

"So this is a social call then?" Regina asked with an arched eyebrow.

"I don't see everyone as a patient, you know," Archie replied, "I've simply come here as a friend."

Regina smiled with genuine warmth. "Well, in that case, why don't you come in and have a drink with me?"

Archie accepted the invitation gladly and entered the mayor's mansion. He noticed that the place was a bit more crowded than usual, filled with new belongings, suitcases and even baby things. He had heard that Zelena would be moving in with her sister but it seemed the process was far from completed.

"Are you sure you're not too busy?" he asked, suddenly feeling like he was intruding.

"Not busy at all," Regina replied nonchalantly, "the worst of the un-packing is over and Zelena and the baby are upstairs resting. I was just getting some of my paperwork in order. As it happens, your timing is perfect. I just opened a bottle of cider."

The lady walked up to her kitchen counter and brought out two glasses. A newly opened bottle of hard cider was on the countertop.

"Let's sit near the fireplace," she suggested, "it's an unseasonably chilly evening."

Archie nodded and took the bottle with him into the living room, where Regina had maintained a roaring fire with her magic. The queen put the glasses on a small table between two armchairs and Archie filled the glasses.

The doctor could not help but watch Regina carefully, worried about her state of mind so soon after losing another true love but she seemed strangely calm and composed. And having known her for so long, Archie was more than familiar with her way of hiding her feelings. But sitting before her there, he sensed that she was genuine.

She was tired, that was clear enough, but she was not defeated by despair. Archie was glad to see her so balanced, even while nursing a broken heart. He wasn't sure what help he could give since she did not seem like she needed another person checking on her.

"You're very quiet all of a sudden," Regina remarked, "I hope you don't think the cider's poisoned."

"Oh no," Archie said apologetically, "I would never think that of you."

"Not anymore," he added sheepishly, but Regina simply smiled. Archie took a sip of the cider and sighed.

"Good, isn't it?" Regina said with pride.

"Your own personal collection, I suppose?" Archie asked.

"Of course," she replied, leaning back into her chair and sipping from her glass.

They contemplated the fire for a few minutes, both lost in their thoughts.

"Is there anything I can do to help you, Regina?" Archie asked earnestly, "With anything at all?"

The mayor looked at him curiously. "Helpful to a fault," she remarked, "I don't know how you do it."

"I've had a lifetime of practice, I suppose," Archie replied.

"I'm grateful for your concern," she said, "Though I'm still not that used to having everyone fuss over me and my feelings."

"The perks of having a loving family," said Archie, "You should get used to it. You deserve to have people care about you."

"So people keep saying," Regina said softly, "And though I know I'll get through this somehow, this…latest loss. It still hurts so much.

"Of course," Archie said consolingly.

"Apparently, losing someone you love isn't easier the second time around," Regina said with slightest hint of bitterness.

Archie did not know what to say to that and he worried that her mood had taken a turn for the worst. For a moment, a shadow seemed to have fallen over her. He wished he could do something, give words of comfort, put a hand on her shoulder reassuringly, anything. But he was lost. Regina was always someone he had been determined to help but never knew how to.

Ever since she had decided to change for the better, he had wanted to help, and not just in the general way that he cared for the welfare of his friends and family. He believed that she deserved to be happy and he wanted to contribute to that happiness, even in a small way.

"Regina," Archie said softly and the lady seemed to snap out of her reverie.

"Sorry," she muttered, "hardly a suitable subject for such a lovely evening."

"You can talk about whatever you want," Archie said gently, "and I'll be here to listen."

"Are you sure this isn't a session?" Regina teased, her tone regaining some lightheartedness. "I appreciate your coming here, really. I don't like drinking alone."

"Neither do I," replied Archie sincerely.

"Just promise me that you won't be giving me any speeches about hope," Regina warned, "I get more than enough of that from Snow and the others."

"I'll try my best," Archie replied with a smile, relieved that Regina's mood had improved.

"You always do," she said, returning his smile.

They talked for hours about anything and everything, until the last drop of the cider had been poured into their glasses. Regina found that she enjoyed Archie's company beyond the therapy sessions and it was a relief to have someone to talk to other than her well-meaning but sometimes over-zealous extended family. She realized that she had very few friends who were not extensions of Snow White's own groups. She felt that they tolerated her now, for Snow's sake, but they might never truly accept her and she understood that.

Archie was different. Somehow, because of the time they had spent together in Storybrooke, even under the curse, and all the occasions she had turned to him for support with Henry, they had developed their own bond, based on shared experiences.

And Regina was glad that, despite all the curses and realm-hopping and memory-wipes, Archie somehow still held on to that bond. He knew her better than most and he accepted her for who she was. And she hoped that this would never change. She didn't know this, but he felt the same.

At length, Regina raised her glass and her companion followed suit.

"So, what are we drinking to?" Archie asked.

Regina pondered this for a few moments.

"It's a bit cliche but I suppose it applies to our current circumstances," she said with a shrug, "To the next chapter of our stories!"

"To the next chapter of our stories!" Archie repeated with a smile and they clinked their glasses together.


End file.
